Flavor of the Week
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: Namine's a girl being treated by her boyfriend Roxas like she's just the flavor of the week, and Riku sees it. Unfortunately, SHE doesn't. All flames will be magnified until they burn themselves out! AND THEN I WILL EAT BURNED MARSHMALLOWS!


**Hi! Okay, I know most of you think I'm crazy for writing this story, but you know what? I FREAKING LOVE IT!!! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Nope, it remains a really beautiful dream. In fact, it is in the same dream where I magically have the power to shape-shift into animals. *sigh*. **

**Also, I don't own the song Flavor of the Weak (yes, that is the right spelling of the word Weak, I don't know why) by American Hi-Fi. **

**The song freaking rocks, check it out!**

**:** )

I lay back on my bed, my hands behind my head and my feet crossed. It was a Thursday, in the summer, and I was bored out of my mind.

Suddenly the phone rang. I lazily picked it up and answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Riku." I sat up straight, my heart beginning to thump.

"Namine? Is that you?" I demanded, a grin starting to break out onto my face. I hadn't heard from the blonde girl in ages, (well, okay, a week…) and it was good to hear her voice. "How are you? And how's that ass of a boyfriend of yours?"

"Riku, don't call him an ass. And I'm fine, just a little…" Her voice trailed off.

_She paints her nails and she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair  
_

Her boyfriend, Roxas, _was_ an ass, whatever Namine might say. And I was pretty sure he was cheating on her, after I found his cell phone and noticed Namine's best friend Olette's number on it.

I switched the phone to my other ear, and said,

"You don't sound very good. I, personally, am incredibly bored."

Namine laughed, "What a surprise. I just called to say hi…haven't seen anybody lately." Her voice was sort of sad, and I remembered that she'd had plans with Roxas to go to the movies on Tuesday.

"Wait, didn't you and Roxas have plans to go to the movies on the same night as Sora and Kairi?" I asked, my eyebrows drawing together in concern.

I heard her sigh.

_His dirty clothes or all he gives to her_

"No, he said he didn't really want to go out." Her tone changed, and in a too-cheery voice she asked, "So, what's been up with you?"

And that was that. After talking some more, just before she hung up, I said,

"Namine, I really think you should break up with him. He's a jerk."

"Good night Riku!" And she hung up.

--

_And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wished she was  
And he means everything to her_

A few days later, I went over to Namine's to give her the sketchbook she'd left at Kairi's. Kairi herself had been about to go on a week-long trip with Sora to the mainland, and couldn't get it back to her. And so, Kairi had decided that I would play delivery boy.

Not that I minded. I actually got to see Namine, then, when she wasn't out with Roxas the Ass.

I knocked on her door, and she opened it. Her face broke out into a tired smile. I noticed that she looked awful, shadows under her eyes and all.

"Come in, Riku," She invited, and I stepped into the hall of her apartment. I noticed that when I passed a bedroom, there were posters of female supermodels.

"Um…who has the posters?" I asked. Namine's eyes flashed with something resembling anger, with a tinge of sadness, and she replied,

"Oh…Roxas's. He, um…"

I took her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"When are you going to ditch the guy, Nami?" I asked softly, "He doesn't even treat you right; he has pictures of _supermodels_ on his walls, and not ones of you."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"He'll come around. I love him."

And that was that.

Period.

I gave her her sketchbook, and left.

_  
Her boyfriend, he don't know,  
Anything about her,  
He's too stoned, Nintendo,  
I wish that I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the week,  
_

I came with Sora and Kairi to the beach a few days later, and saw Roxas sitting on a towel, looking around the beach, his eyes lingering on some of the pretty, bikini-clad girls.

"Where's Namine?" Kairi asked. I balled my fists, glaring at him. He noticed and smirked at me, and then replied,  
"I don't know. She's probably in the water somewhere." He leaned back on his towel, "Don't really care, though, she'll be back eventually."

As we unpacked, I heard Kairi mutter,

"I hate that guy."  
I was in complete agreement. _I_ would treat her better.

Hmm…

_  
It's Friday night and she's all alone,  
He's a million miles away,  
She's dressed to kill,  
But the TV's on,  
He's connected to the sound,  
_

A week later, I went to the bar for something to do, and found her.

Namine was in a corner booth, staring into—not drinking—her beer. I sat down across from her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. She looked up, and I noticed that she was wearing the things she wore to impress: short silver skirt, tight white shirt, and a blue star necklace.

"Hi," she said softly. She glanced at me, and took a small sip of her beer. "Why are you here alone?"

"Why are you?" I countered.

"I thought Roxas would meet me here after work, but apparently he stood me up." She said this emotionlessly, almost like it was in someone else's life.

I opened my mouth to tell her to ditch Roxas, or at least _kick his ass_, but she held up a small artist's hand.

"Don't. I know what you're about to say, and the answer is no. I still love him, I just made him upset. He would never hurt me."

I stared at her. Who was she fooling?

"Exactly what did you do to make him mad, then?" I asked, my grip tightening on my beer bottle.

She shook her head.

_And he's got pictures on the wall,  
Of all the girls he's loved before,  
_

"I found some pictures of his ex-girlfriends under the bed, and asked him why he still had them." She fell silent for a moment, her eyes sad, and then continued quietly, "He said that he liked those pictures, good memories and all, and at least _they_ didn't pry and were good girlfriends." A tear slipped down her face, and she wiped it away.

"That was not your fault, Namine." I said forcefully, now majorly pissed at Roxas, "He shouldn't have those pictures anyway, and…" I hesitated, not sure how to put my next statement. "I think he might be cheating on you. I found a couple girl's numbers on his cell—"

Namine shook her head, and stood.

"Thank you, Riku." She said, smiling slightly, "You made me feel better, like always. But…Roxas wouldn't cheat on me." She left, after giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

I slowly lifted a hand to my cheek, and shook my head.

She deserved better.

_And she knows all his favorite songs,  
_

I remembered when Namine had gotten Roxas a birthday present: a CD of his favorite band. He'd looked at her in mild surprise, and slight disappointment, and then thanked her unenthusiastically.

Jerk. Like he'd known anything remotely interesting about _her_.

_  
Yeah  
Her boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about her  
_

The next day, I ran into Namine and Roxas when they were at the grocery store.

"Hi Riku!" Namine said cheerfully, grabbing a carton of milk and putting it in the cart. "How are you?"

"Good…"

Roxas came over holding a package of Nutter Butters.

"Namine, you like these, don't you?" He said, throwing it in the cart.

"Um…Roxas…" She tried, picking them up,

"Good, because—"

"She's allergic to peanuts." I told him coolly. He looked at me angrily, and snatched the package from Namine.

"Whatever," He muttered, and stomped off.

Namine looked at me with a slight smile on her face. When she turned to look at Roxas, a look that was almost a glare crossed her face.

"Jerk." She muttered, and then her hands flew to her mouth.

I swear I almost applauded her.

_  
Yeah she's the flavor of the week  
_

I was watching Harry Potter II with very little interest when I heard a knock on my door.

I got up with a groan, and opened my apartment door. I felt my mouth drop open.

Namine stood uncertainly in the doorway, holding a small suitcase in her hands. Her head was haloed in the glow coming from the bright lights in the hallway.

"Um…hi…?" I tried, looking at her. She smiled nervously,

"Hi…um…well…IneedaplacetostaybecauseIjustbrokeupwithRoxas." She said quickly.

I blinked, not sure if I heard her correctly.

"What?"

"Um…I just broke up with Roxas, and I need a place to stay for a while. Could I stay with you? Kairi and Sora are out of town, and it would be awkward staying with them anyway, and I don't want to stay with Olette because it turns out Roxas was cheating on me with her. So…can I stay with you?" She asked hesitantly, letting her hair veil her eyes.

For a moment I was in shock, and then a big grin broke out across my face, and I gave her a tight hug.

"Of course you can stay! I'm glad you finally left him." She smiled back at me, and I helped her unpack in the guest room.  
After, as we sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn to watch Harry Potter II, I asked her,

"So did you end up slapping him?"

She blushed. "Sort of," She said meekly, "It wasn't very strong, but I did hit him, grab a bag, and run." Her face turned sad. "But knowing me, I'll probably be back with him by the end of the week."

I smirked and shook my head.

There was no way I was going to let _that_ happen.

_But she makes me weak_

A few months later, Namine was still living at my place, but she had moved her things from the guest room to mine. We were together now, and I saw her laugh a lot more than when she had been with Roxas. I guess that means she's happy.

Roxas did come and grovel a few times, but Namine always turned away.

And there was no way in hell I was letting him take her. So, all's well.

Roxas may have treated her like the flavor of the week, but I won't ever let her down.

**Well, did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! **


End file.
